1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat is known which includes a seat back that doubles with a partition to separate a rear luggage compartment from a passenger compartment.
The seat back is provided tiltably with respect to a seat cushion that is disposed substantially in parallel with a floor of the vehicle. In this kind of vehicle seat, a side bolster may be fixed to a vehicle body for minimizing a gap between each left and right end of the seat back at an erection position and a side wall of a vehicle body. This configuration can improve a vehicle's interior design (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Application No. 2010-285080).
However, in the related art described above, there is a problem in that due to a manufacturing error of the seat back, the side bolster or the like, a gap or a difference in level unexpectedly occurs between the seat back at the erection position and the side bolster, and the design deteriorates.